


4th of july

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Happy 4th of July everyone! This cute oneshot came to mind.Varian and Quirin enjoy fireworks an few weeks after Quirin is released from the Amber.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	4th of july

It was an every year thing that Corona would do fireworks in celebration of the princess birthday,of course it was even more special with Rapunzel back.

The whole castle and the villagers of Corona would gather together to watch the fireworks,especially since it was now that Rapunzel was back.

Which is why Quirin was surprised when Varian said he'd like to watch them from old Corona just the two of them, it had been an few weeks to an month that Quirin had been released from the Amber. Varian had went from an hermit working on Alchemy to an young man hanging with his friends quite often.

It was nearing dark about 25 minutes till they would start, the village leader carried an blanket and some food, the rest of old Corona was off at the castle watching the celebration.

It was literally just Quirin and Varian from miles around.

Varian settled on the blanket Ruddiger in his lap, his gaze at the darkening night sky,which in moments would be filled with explosions.

And not from him for once.

"Well". Quirin settled down next to his son. "We got the best seat in old Corona. Although I still feel bad you could've seen them alot better near the castle".

"I'd much rather be doing this with you". Varian stated scooting back leaning against his dad's large frame, "I could see the Fireworks from prison last year. I promised myself if I ever got out,if I ever got you back. This is what we would be doing this year".

An warmth filled the ex Knights heart gloved hand running through his sons hair, who curled against him letting out an content sigh.

"Did you by chance talk the Villagers into going to Corona for the fireworks? So we could have this event, just the two of us?".

"I..I dont know what your talking about". Varian stammered earning an quiet chuckle from Quirin

"Your not fooling anyone son" Warmth in his tone. "They told me all about it, they thought it was very sweet and understood perfectly. I couldn't be happier".

Varian grinned wrapping his arms around his dad resting his head on his chest, body melting as Quirns large arms came around the young man.

Head resting on his son's.

The fireworks began.


End file.
